The Love of Brothers: To Earn Forgiveness
by NightlyReading
Summary: He made a deal with himself, once Harry came to Grimmauld Place, he would tell him the truth, everything, he doesn't care what the Ministry or Dumbledore thought, Harry needed to know. After that his family would be complete, as much as it would be without James, without out his brother. Remus will fight for his family, he will be who he was met to be. He will be Remus Henry Potter
1. Chapter 1: Past Pain

**Chapter One**

 **Past Pain**

 _14 years…since he's been gone. It's been 14 years since I lost him_. _But it wasn't just him, it's everything: my family, childhood, name… my parent's name._

'Well not my parents anymore,' he said bitterly, shifting to lie on his side.

It feels like a lifetime ago since he lost everything. To go from having everything he could ever want, his friends, his family, his sweet little nephew and his brother, his protector. To having nothing, to having his life torn apart, ripped away from him with no hope of it ever returning no matter how much he wished otherwise. It could be enough to ruin a man his age now but then when he was just a child, no matter how mature or responsible he seemed or he wanted to be, he was still a child and well it was enough to ruin him, for him to want nothing to do with this world, muggle or magic…just as those familiar feelings of hopelessness and depression resurfaced, he felt an arm come across his waist and a warm body settle behind him. He allowed himself to be pulled into his lover's embrace and for it to warm him up again as it all those years ago. It would do him no good to think about James' death and the years that followed again.

 _'It must be because I have to move into Grimmauld Place, it's like stepping back into the past, a past that I want to leave in the past. God how must Siri be feeling, he always said that place was evil, and he was happy to escape it but now he has to go back. Well I guess we will have each other, I'll protect him, and he will me, just like he always has.'_

Instead of thinking of the past and dredging up old unwanted feelings, he should be enjoying his final night at home with his family; though Siri really is part his family and he should be happy about seeing Harry again after two years. He was always filled with bittersweet happiness when he thought of Harry, while Harry reminded him so much of his brother, of James. He loved the boy, he was his nephew, and his cub and seeing him alive and happy brought him such joy. If he has his way 14 years ago, he and Harry would have stayed together, he may have been underage, but he could have taken care of his one-year-old nephew, he would have. But the time for that has long since pasted, that's not to say he wouldn't love to have Harry and Sirius here, for the lazy Sundays, afternoons out in the garden and the family dinners but that can't happen. ' _At least not yet_.'

He hoped those days could come soon and without the pain and panic that last war had brought but he couldn't help feeling that something was going to happen, something bigger that last year. Though he doubted anything could beat Voldemort's return, but he worried about what was to come, about what Voldemort's resurrection could mean to wizarding world and those he loved. As the arm tightened its hold on him, he pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind and smiled as he remembered just how lucky he was because despite everything, Jay's death, the centre, and the lies. Despite all of the bad, Remus James Lupin was, no… is, happy.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **MOVING IN**

 _Why is it so bright?_ Remus thought as he rolled over to try and fall back to sleep but he felt the empty spot next to him.

"Well if he's up the I should get up as well," he spoke aloud.

Remus headed downstairs to the kitchen and he paused in the doorway, he looked on as his partner bustled around the kitchen. Channelling his marauder side, he crept closer slowly and just when he thought he made it.

"Your tea is on the counter over there," the taller man said as he points, 'I honestly don't know why you still try, Remus, you have never managed to sneak up on me in the last 13 years, why would today be any different?"

"Just because it hasn't happened yet, that doesn't mean it will never happen," Remus said as walked in front of his lover and stood on his toes, he brushed his lips against the others and whispered, "good morning, love."

Unable to resist the charms of his young love, the older man placed his arms around the other man's waist and kissed him. Remus responded by putting his arms around his lover's neck and tried to deepen their kiss but pulled back as he heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Ugh, I swear every time. I'll head up and …" Remus began.

"I've got it, you stay here and start getting ready, we'll have to leave soon," the other man said as he walked out he kitchen.

"Sirius?" Remus called when he stepped out the Floo at Grimmauld Place.

"MOONY!" That was the only warning Remus received before he was jumped on.

"Off, get off Padfoot," Remus exclaimed

"I'm so happy you're here, I've been going insane in this place by myself," Sirius said and then asked, "did you come by yourself?"

"Just for now, I needed to check to see if anyone else was here before they came through." Remus replied

"Just me, so tell them to come over, I can't wait to see them," Sirius said.

"Both of them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I like him but not enough to get excited to see him," Sirius replied then he added seriously, "I'm grateful for everything he's done and I tolerate him for you but we're not friends, maybe one day but not yet."

"I know Siri, I'm so happy you understand and are on my side with this, I don't know what I would do if you weren't," said Remus. Sirius nodded and moved towards the fireplace and called through to Remus' home to let them know it was safe to come over. The fireplace lit up and Remus and Sirius turned to greet the new arrival.

"Here let me help you with that," said Sirius as he approached the newcomer.

"Thanks," remarked the overloaded wizard, "Remus, how much did you pack, you aren't moving forever and the house isn't going anywhere."

"I know it seems like a lot but I wanted to make sure all of us were comfortable here, not just me so I packed stuff for us all," replied Remus, "here give some of that to me, Sirius why don't you show us where our room is."

"Follow me," said Sirius as he turned and led the way to the rooms he set aside for his friend.

Knowing that Sirius would be distracted, Remus turned to the room's other occupant.

"You know I was thinking that we should take advantage of this rare opportunity," Remus said, his eye flicking towards the bed.

"And what opportunity is that?" the taller man drawled as he walked towards his love.

Before Remus could even open his mouth to reply, he was picked up and tossed on the bed. He laughed as he landed with a thud and smiled brightly as his partner joined him. Remus leaned into the hand that was placed on his cheek and closed his eyes, basking in the love radiating towards him.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," the older man murmured, "I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

"You saved me," Remus said as he kissed the other man's forehead, "protected me," a kiss on the nose, " you loved me," and he placed another kiss on the man's lips. Remus was pulled closer to the man and their kiss deepen, slowly hands wandered across his chest and Remus made too unbuttoned the other man's robes.

"REMUS! QUICK! THE WEASLEYS ARE HERE!" Sirius shouted, as he ran up the stairs, arms tightening around his chest.

"You have to leave," Remus said as he pushed the other man off him, "what are they doing here so early. I thought we had more time."

"Come on, you can use the Floo in the office," Sirius said as he rushed up the stairs. All three men rushed into the room, closing the door as they heard the noise coming from down stairs.

"I'll be back as soon as it's safe, Remus. I'll figure out a way to sneak in," the man said as he lit the fireplace.

"You can use this Floo. No one knows it exists; I keep it hidden when Dumbledore warded the place. Only Remus and I will be on this floor, Buckbeak is in the other room and no one is allowed in Reg's," Sirius replied.

The man stepped into the Floo and looked at Sirius, "thank you, look after him for me. I love you Remus."

Sirius nodded and put his arm around his best friend. Remus watched as his love left, turning and sinking into the animagus' arms he whispered, "I love you too…"

Both men turned as they heard the door open, "there you are, haven't you heard us calling." Remus and Sirius looked out the door to see the Weasleys and they both prepared themselves for the chaos that would follow in the days to come.

 **❤️❤️ Review, Follow, Favourite ❤️❤️**


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlit Confessions

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **MOONLIT CONFESSIONS**

* * *

"Would you look at this room, what have you two been doing all this time. This place is disgusting. Kids, don't touch anything you'll get dirty." Molly said as she walked into the room.

"I only arrived today Molly and I'm sure Sirius did the best he could by himself," Remus replied.

Molly looked Remus up and down before settling on his face. Remus looked away when he noticed Molly's gaze settled on his scars. It was a good thing he did as well because as he turned he saw Weasley twins approach the ornate desk.

"Fred. George. Move away from the desk. Don't touch anything, all of you" Remus exclaimed, then noting the movement of the adult Weasleys he continued in his best professor voice, "Molly, Arthur, leave the curtains, you don't know what's in there."

"He's right, Molly. Kids, like Remus said don't touch anything before an adult has had a chance to look at it. Better yet, before Remus or I have looked at it, nothing gets touched before it gets our stamp of approval, considering your parents tried to touch those Doxy filled curtains," said Sirius, glaring at Molly, "I managed to clean enough rooms for your family, but you will have to share. I moved any dark objects in them, but I haven't done any of the other rooms yet."

"Dark objects!" Molly screeched, "why would there be anything like that here?"

"Because," Sirius said slowly as if he were talking to a child, "this is the Black Family House, and the Blacks were a Dark family, until I came along. I put anything that I found into this room here; it's my father's office. There are probably too many things in here for me to remove."

"Kids leave now, go into the hall," Molly said, shooing her brood out of the room, "why are you two in here?"

"I was showing Remus," Sirius lied.

"So, I would know where to put anything I found," Remus continued.

"Remus is going help with the dark object hunt, he's better at Defense than I am," Sirius added, the two Marauders speaking in a manner much like the Weasley twins, "We'll try to keep anything we find to the office."

Molly nodded at Sirius before exiting the room. Sirius and Remus grinned at each other now that Molly would keep everyone away, they had the entire level to themselves without anyone, particularly Molly, interfering.

* * *

"Well, it's safe to say that they don't like me," Remus said, sitting down in the master bedroom.

"The children and Arthur were fine by themselves, but when Molly was around. She couldn't even look at you, the vile woman," Sirius said angrily, pacing back and forward, "Someone has to take the stick out of her arse. What gives her the right to treat you like that?"

"Or you for that matter, she wasn't that nice to you either Siri," Remus replied, "honestly, you couldn't clean more. A house as large as this? By yourself? Not to mention they didn't exactly tell us they were coming"

"I did all the bedrooms and the dining room, that's 13 rooms, not small ones either. I thought we'd have more time and not just for cleaning. I wanted to spend more time with you…"

"Yeah, so did I," Remus sighed sadly, his thoughts suddenly taken far from cleaning.

"You'll see him again soon, Remus. I'll make sure of it. And I'll make sure you have more time than you did today"

"Thanks, Padfoot. You have no idea how grateful I am that you're okay with my relationship. I was always so scared about what you would think. I thought if you were against it then Jay would be as well. I couldn't disappoint both of my brothers like that."

"I know I wasn't very accepting in the beginning, but it was a big shock, Moony. I mean I didn't even know you were gay and all of a sudden, you're in a relationship. The guy is buggering my baby brother Remy! I'm never going to like him! And a part of me is never going to think he is good enough because you're my brother. But that doesn't mean I don't support you, that I won't accept him, I'm not saying that we'll be best friends, but I will try to get along with for you."

"Thanks Siri. And can you please not say buggering, it's embarrassing."

"I'm your older brother, it's my job to embarrass you. And I have to do it twice as much, otherwise James will be out for me" Sirius said, putting an arm around Remus' shoulders, "But seriously, I haven't been there for you in 12 years…"

"It wasn't your fault, Sirius."

"Maybe not completely but I made the choice to go after Pettigrew, I could have stayed with Harry or gone to you, but I didn't. My fault or not, I wasn't there for you, I left when you needed me most and I can't tell you how sorry I am. But now that I'm here, I swear to you that I will do my best to stay by your side. And I will fulfil my promise to James, I'll protect you whenever and wherever he can't, and you can always count on me and that means putting up with your lover then I will"

Remus hugged Sirius tightly and starting to cry into his shoulder. He knew that even though he forgiven Sirius, he still needed to hear those words, to hear his promise again. He felt as though they could finally forget the past mistakes between them and move forward.

* * *

❤️❤️❤️ **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE** ❤️❤️❤️

 _Hope you liked it 😊_


	4. Chapter 4: Talent for Trouble

**Shout Out:** Kristy21, thanks for the comments

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **TALENT FOR TROUBLE**

Let it be made clear that Molly Weasley is a hard taskmaster, or slavedriver if you listened to Sirius. Remus had an easier time than Sirius though, Mrs Weasley seemed to want to spend as little time around Remus as possible, she spent most of her time avoiding him and the rest of it, making sure her children weren't left alone with him. Which only made Sirius dislike Mrs Weasley even more, causing her to be more distrustful of him, having still not come to terms Sirius being an Azkaban escapee. Naturally any attempt Remus made to make Sirius be more civil, ended with an argument about how Sirius wasn't there for him for 12 years, but he was now, and he wasn't going to let anyone treat his little brother like that just because he has a furry problem. To which, Remus would respond that he didn't need defending and he was quite used to the wizarding world's view of his furry problem, before adding that they were all part of the Order and needed to get along, so Sirius should try to act more mature. Always wanting the last word, Sirius would say he would act more civil when Molly Weasley came off her high horse or pulled the stick out of her arse and then would walk out of the room.

Sirius was getting to end of his patience with Molly Weasley, despite Remus' insisting he was used to this behaviour, Sirius could see that Molly's actions were hurting him especially when Molly called her children away, even though it was obvious that they didn't mind Remus' company. Remus knew that his older brother in all, but blood was close to losing his temper with Molly. He was running out of ideas to stop the 'Sirius' explosion that was going to occur sometime soon. About two weeks after the Weasleys arrival, Remus was about to pull out the big guns to control Sirius but fortunately, well unfortunately something else happened.

Remus was in the kitchen with Sirius, both of them glad to by themselves for once, when they heard the Floo activate in the living room. The remaining Marauders made their way to the fireplace and watched as Albus Dumbledore walked out. The men exchanged looks knowing that if Hogwarts Headmaster was making an unannounced visit something must have happened.

"Good afternoon, Albus. Is everything okay?" asked Remus.

"How's Harry?" Sirius said, curious about his godson.

"There is a matter that needs to be addressed but I shall wait until some other Order members arrive before I explain." Said Dumbledore, ignoring Sirius' question.

"Is it Harry? Is he okay?" asked Remus, worrying about his old student but receiving no answer as Dumbledore moved into the kitchen. Remus turns and looks at Sirius, who simply looks at him exasperated.

They wait in the kitchen with Dumbledore and the Weasleys, while Order members slowly come and join them. Though they were most probably driving everyone else mad with their constant pacing and sitting down and then pacing again. Remus and Sirius continue pace as they worried about their godson, or nephew as they thought of him. Finally, after greeting Moody Dumbledore starts the impromptu meeting.

"Thank you for joining me so quickly,"

' _Quickly, my ass,'_ Sirius thought.

"I regret to inform that there has been attack." Dumbledore said, ignoring the gasps and exclamations, he continued, "Two dementors left there post at Azkaban and attacked a Muggle and wizard during the evening three days prior."

"Where?" Remus asked, believing Dumbledore was withholding details. As though catching his train of thought, he felt Sirius rising to attention next to him and he locked eyes Dumbledore.

"A muggle town," Dumbledore replied, finding himself unable to break contact with the werewolf's vibrant eyes.

"Which town, Albus? Which wizard?" Remus asked coolly.

"Answer him, Albus." Sirius said harshly when Dumbledore didn't reply fast enough.

"Little Whinging."

Sirius rose faster than a snitch causing his chair fell to the floor and slammed his hands onto the table.

"HARRY! HARRY, ALBUS! DIDN'T YOU THINK WE DESERVED TO KNOW? WHAT IN MERLIN'S PANTS ARE WE DOING HERE? WHY IS HE STILL AT THE GOD FORSAKEN HOUSE?" Sirius shouted so ferociously that the present Aurors were all fingering their wands.

"If you'll calm down Sirius, I was about to say that we are retrieving him tonight that is why I have called this meeting," Dumbledore calmly said, eye twinkling.

"Is Harry alright, Albus?" asked Remus.

"He will be fine, Remus. He performed the Patronus Charm before anything could happen."

"Patronus? Why did he do that? Albus, where was his guard?"

"Unfortunately, Mudungus wasn't there at the time of the attack. However, Arabella Figg was able to get to him."

"And how is a squib supposed to help?" asked Sirius, "if you'd have let me bring him home, this would never have happened."

"He is home, Sirius. The Dursleys are his fam…" said Albus.

"No," interrupted Remus, "the Dursleys aren't nor have ever been his family. How are we bringing him home, Albus? The Ministry must know about the use of magic."

"Indeed, the Ministry has already contacted Mr Potter about the use of underage magic, but I was able to deter them from coming to snap his wand and expel him until a trial in the coming months."

"He was attacked! He can use magic to save his life regardless of his age. Thank Merlin you taught him the Patronus Charm, Moony. Who knows what could have happened," said Sirius.

"Let's not think about that. I want to know how are going to get him." Said Remus.

"Well, Remus and I will be going so who is joining us?"

"Sirius, my boy, you will certainly not be going. You are still a wanted man. Kingsley, Alastor, Tonks, Hestia and Dedalus will be going, later tonight. I have drawn the Dursley away, so you will easily be able to get to Harry."

"If Sirius isn't going Albus, I have to. One of us has to go. You can't expect us to just sit here while someone else gets our nephew."

"Harry is not your nephew Remus, no matter how close you were to James," said Albus, staring at Remus with no twinkle in his eye.

"How close we were to James, is exactly why Harry is our nephew and why at least Remus should be allowed to go." said Sirius, internally fuming that Albus said that to Remus.

"This is Harry we are speaking about, boys. He is not James. We should leave this to the professionals, the Aurors," said Molly.

"This is not our first extraction, Mrs Weasley. We know what we are doing. Our feelings for the Potters aside, someone who knows Harry needs to go. He doesn't know anyone Albus mentioned. Someone he trusts needs to be there otherwise he won't go with them," said Sirius.

"Sirius is right, he's just been attacked by dementors. He won't go with anyone he doesn't know."

"I was just thinking that myself. Remus, you go as well," said Albus.

"Alright Harry, I'll take you upstairs and you can see all the kids then you all can come downstairs after the meeting. Here, I'll take your trunk," said Remus.

Before Remus could touch the trunk, it lifted and began floating up the stairs.

"I've got it. Why don't you join the others?" said Molly, turning towards Harry and giving him a suffocating hug.

Remus and Sirius shared a look and then left to join the order meeting. Neither man could concentrate fully on the meeting, their minds drifting to their nephew upstairs. Remus was worrying about whether he should reveal his true identity to Harry and how the boy would take, let alone everyone else. Meanwhile Sirius thought about how he could make sure Harry, Remus and himself could spent some time together without any interference, mainly Molly Weasley.

 **❤️❤️ Review, Follow, Favourite ❤️❤️**

Hope you all like it

Now that Harry is here, the story will be picking up speed. Hopefully, you all will get to meet the mystery lover soon, any guesses who it could be?


	5. Chapter 5: A Tense Dinner

**SHOUT OUT:** Lilyflower50, Kristy20 and geekymom. Thanks for you guess, Geekymom, let's see if you're right.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **A TENSE DINNER**

Most of the Order trickled out after the meeting ended and after Molly fetched the children, dinner was served. Sirius and Remus sat towards one end of the table and much to their pleasure Harry elected to sit next to them, despite Molly's attempts to move him closer to her and Arthur.

"How has your summer been, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Same as always, the only difference was the Dementor attack though the Dursleys have left me alone more than usual, which was nice" replied Harry

"Well luckily nothing too bad happened with those Dementors. You did an excellent job defending yourself and your cousin with the Patronus charm, Harry," said Remus, his voice filled with pride.

Harry grinned, he was filled with joy when he heard the proud tone his old professor and his father's best friend spoke with.

"What…" Harry began, wanting to ask Professor Lupin about his summer, but was interrupted by Molly

"Excellent?" screeched Molly, causing everyone's heads to turn towards her, "the boy is facing an inquiry from the Ministry and you congratulated him on it. Unbelievable. Harry you should have waited for a capable adult to help you. And you most definitely should not have been wandering about alone. While I'm happy that you're alright, you should not forget the consequences of what you've done."

"Molly, if Harry didn't cast that charm, there is every chance he and his cousin could have been kissed. We're lucky that Remus taught Harry how to do that charm and that Harry can perform it so well. Besides, underage wizards are allowed to perform magic in life-threatening situations." said Sirius.

"Sirius and Remus are right, Mols. Rogue Dementors like that would have no restraints about kissing innocent people. Now we can only hope that the Ministry believe young Harry's story." Arthur said.

Dinner continued, and everyone fell back into their previous conversations. Tonks was changing her facial features at Hermione and Ginny's request. While Mundungus entertained Fed, George and Ron with stories that had the boys rolling in their seats and Bill and Arthur engaged in a rather heavy debate about goblins with Remus dropping in at various times.

"Harry, I'm surprised you lasted this long without asking anything, from what Remus told me about you, I thought it would be that first thing you did," said Sirius while Remus nodded.

"I did. I asked Hermione and Ron, but they didn't know anything about Voldemort. They said that only people in the Order knew," replied Harry.

"That's true but Sirius and I don't mind if you ask some questions, we know the Prophet hasn't been any help," stated Remus.

"He's too young!" exclaimed Molly, "He doesn't need to be told anything, any business regarding He Who Must Not Be Named should be left to the Order."

"Why does Harry get his questions answered. We've been trying to find out what's going on for months but haven't been told anything," said Fred.

"That isn't our fault nor Harry's," said Sirius, looking sternly at Fred.

"It is your parent's decision whether you need to be told anything Fred, not the Order," added Remus

"And Harry, on the other hand…" continued Sirius

"It's not up to you to decide what's good for Harry, Sirius Black," said Molly sharply, "Have you forgotten what Professor Dumbledore said?"

"Albus said that we shouldn't tell Harry more than he needs to know. And we won't Molly, we simply want to answer any questions Harry has and we will be careful with what we tell him, won't we Sirius?" asked Remus, looking at Sirius firmly.

"He's only fifteen, he's not part of the Order. He doesn't need to know anything," argued Molly

"He's the one who saw Voldemort come back," said Sirius, ignoring the shudder that went around the table, "he has more right than anyone to know"

"He's faced more than most of the Order, Mrs Weasley, it's only nature that he is curious about what's happening, especially since does concern him" said Remus, noticing the questioning look on Harry's face about how he addressed Molly Weasley compared to Sirius.

"No one is denying what's he done but he's still a …" said Molly, her voice rising.

"He's not a child" exclaimed Sirius, loosely some of his patience.

"He's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius" shouted Molly, her cheeks turning red.

"I know exactly who he is, Molly," said Sirius coldly

"I'm not sure you do. It looks as though you don't know, sometimes when you talk about him, it looks like you think you have your best friend back," said Molly.

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with me reminding him about my Dad" said Harry, getting more irritated with Mrs Weasley's behaviour towards his godfather and old professor.

"You're not your father, Harry despite how much you look like him and some adults in the room need to remember that," replied Molly, staring at Sirius and Remus

"And what do you mean exactly? Sirius and I are well aware that James isn't here, Mrs Weasley. We know that fact better than anyone." Said Remus icily, surprising his old students who had never heard the speak so harshly.

"I only mean that you have been known to act rashly in the past," said Molly, directing her words to Sirius.

"That may be, but it has nothing to do with us telling Harry about Voldemort," said Remus.

Harry turned towards his old Defence teacher, only just realising that besides Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were the only ones to call Voldemort by his name. He realised that he had seriously underestimated his ex-teacher, taking the man to be a mild-mannered gentleman when he should have thought since Remus was a Marauder that they would be more to the man, or werewolf, than what you saw at first glance.

"There's a difference between that and allowing Harry to ask whatever he like"

"It's better that he asks us than find out some garbled version the others will tell him,"

"Hmm, well," said Molly, realising that she was losing this battle, "let me just say, Professor Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not telling Harry what has been happening and speaking as the one who has Harry's best interests…"

"And we don't!" exclaimed Sirius, "He is not your son, Molly"

"He might as well be" said Molly, "who else has he got?"

"He's got me. He has Remus"

"Yes, and it's been a bit hard for you to have been there for him, you could hardly look after him from Azkaban. And Remus well, he's a …" said Molly, unable to complete her thought.

Sirius abruptly stood up, glaring at Molly. The room has fallen deadly quiet, everyone quickly figuring out what Molly Weasley was about to say. Harry had never seen Sirius look as terrifying as he did now, not even in his Wanted poster. Sirius's face was completely blank, his usual soft, laughing eyes had turned to ice.

"Enough" said Remus, looking at Sirius before turning to Molly. "You are sorely mistaken if you think you are the only person to care about Harry.

Remus continued to stare at Molly and Molly stared back, not one to back down. Everyone in the room exchanged looks, noticing something strange passing between the two. Harry's eyes were drawn to Sirius, he noticed that Sirius had inched closer to Remus and his hand was in his pocket. Harry wondered why Sirius was holding his wand, surely Mrs Weasley wasn't a threat. His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs Weasley.

"Everyone bar Harry out," said Molly in a defeated tone.

And then there was uproar, all the kids arguing to stay.

"Quiet! Fred and George you can stay. Ron and Hermione, you as well since Harry will only tell you later," said Arthur, finally getting control of the group.

"Ginny, BED NOW!" shouted Molly, before Ginny could protest. Though it did very little, considering the noise as Ginny went upstairs.

Harry began to ask questions about Voldemort, where he was and what he was doing. Remus and Sirius replied as best they could, but Voldemort had not been very active, it was unlike the First War.

"Unfortunately for him, his return was messed up," said Remus with a satisfied smile, "or rather, you messed it up for him."

"You made sure Dumbledore knew, Harry and that's the last thing Voldemort wanted" continued Sirius

"Voldemort is scared of Dumbledore?" asked Harry

"Yes, Dumbledore has been the only one to stand up to him completely. The Ministry tried their best but only Dumbledore and the Order were successful in driving Voldemort's forces back" said Remus

"So, what's Voldemort doing then, if he's hiding?" asked Harry.

"Mainly, he's after followers," said Remus

"What else is he after?" asked Harry, sensing they weren't telling him something, which was confirmed when Remus and Sirius exchanged the quickest of looks.

"Something he didn't have before, something he needs if he wants a chance of winning," said Sirius

"That's enough" spoke Molly from the doorway, looking absolutely furious with arms crossed.

* * *

A nice long chapter for you all today. Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, RL is intense.

❤️❤️❤️ REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW ❤️❤️❤️

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Cloaks

**Shoutout: kristy21 and geekymon** (I never liked the way Molly treated Sirius either, I loved her character before OoTP a lot more then after)

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **SECRETS AND CLOAKS**

After tossing and turning for hours, Harry decided to get up and grab a glass of water before trying to go to sleep. His mind was racing to think about Sirius meant about Voldemort trying to find a weapon but also about the tension between Mrs Weasley and the Marauders. He didn't understand why Mrs Weasley was about to call Professor Lupin a werewolf in front of everyone, even he and the other students knew about the Professor's secret it didn't mean anyone else did.

Harry stopped at the top of the last flight of stairs when he heard muffled voices.

"When are you going to tell Harry, Moony?"

"I don't … should I even tell …"

Harry moved closer, so he could hear his godfather and old professor more clearly.

"Of course!"

"Shh, Padfoot."

"He deserves to know, Remy."

"I know, James would want him to know but I just…"

"It's okay to be scared. You're right James would want you to tell him. Both of you deserve the truth Remus."

"I know, there's too many lies, and I hate lying to him. But how do I even tell him, I mean when can I?"

"It'll be hard with Molly hovering around, but we'll think of something. I promise before Harry goes back to school, we'll find a way to find a private conversation with him."

"Thanks Siri, I don't know what I'd do without here. I'm going to head up to bed"

"I'll come up now as well."

Harry quickly made his way back up the stairs, forgetting about the drink that he wanted. As he laid down again, he wondered about what lies Sirius and Lupin could be talking about. He didn't know what the two men could be keeping from him and why they said it would be hard for them to talk to him, they would be living in the same house until school started again if his trial went well. Eventually, Harry drifted off with various possibilities circling his head.

* * *

Despite Harry's determination to speak to Sirius and Professor Lupin without anyone interfering, he barely was able to speak two words to his father's oldest friends. After breakfast, Mrs Weasley had sent all the children to clean out the parlor room while Sirius and Lupin went upstairs before they could he assigned a job. Later in the morning, they were all sent up to the drawing room to clean the curtains there, according to the twins, they were full of Doxys. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George headed upstairs while Mrs Weasley and Ginny went to get the Doxycide and cloth for them to clean with.

"What are you kids doing here? You shouldn't be here, go back downstairs" said Professor Lupin

"We haven't cleaned out this room yet so off you go" said Sirius

"Mrs Weasley sent us here, she said the curtains need cleaning. We'll just wait for her to see what she says" said Hermione, deciding to listen to Mrs Weasley since she believed the Weasley matriarch was the most responsible than the old pranksters

"Fine, stay here on this side of the room with me, we've cleaned this half. Remus can keep checking the other side for dark objects" said Sirius, drawing a line in the middle of the room

The young Gryffindors started moving various items into trash bags under Sirius's instructions without any more problems, until Harry came across the Black Family Tree. Harry had never seen Sirius look so desolate as when he was talking about his family. Sirius looked like Harry felt when he spoke about the Dursleys, but he didn't think the Dursleys were as bad as Sirius's family sounded. Harry was stuck on a way to get the Azkaban escapee's mind off his family and then they were interrupted by a scream.

Remus knew nothing good would come from Harry finding the Black Family Tree and decided to keep an eye on his brother. Sirius was becoming increasingly depressed the longer he was locked in this house and while he had hoped Harry being here would help lift Padfoot's spirits, it didn't seem to work. Sirius just fixated on telling Harry the truth about everything and the longer it took for them to get Harry alone, the more frustrated Sirius seemed to get. Remus needed to think of something soon otherwise he'd have to call in his secret weapon which would be hard considering the increased population in the house. Remus noticed Harry looking a bit lost and decided to help the boy out with his godfather but before he could move, he felt the alarm Sirius had placed on the boundary line go off.

With everyone occupied, no one noticed Ginny walking into the arms full of Doxycide and clothes. After unloading, Ginny decided to explore the room, crossing the bright red line Sirius has drawn, and inspecting an intricate coat rack which looked to made from gold, that still had a coat on it. Sirius and Remus both felt a ping run through them and quickly looked around the room to check who had crossed the line. Before either man could make a sound, let alone a move, Ginny reached out the touch the embroidery on the cloak she found. And just as Remus shouted, the cloak and coat rack strung to life and wrapped themselves around Ginny.

"GINNY" several voices screamed.

Ginny immediately started to struggle and try to tear the cloak away from her neck, but it was no use the cloak was gripping her too tightly.

"Ginny, it's okay. I need you to calm down, I'll get you out, but I need you to calm down" Remus said, reaching Ginny first, "just give me your hand and you'll be out of there in no time."

Ginny slowed her breathing and calmed down, noticing that the cloak wasn't gripping as tightly when she stopped struggling so much. Believing that the man could help her. She stretched out her hand to him, which he then held and pointed his wand at.

"It's okay Ginny, I need you to trust me" said Remus, waiting for the slight nod from the terrified girl before continuing, " _diffindo mini_ …"

But before Remus could complete the incantation, a voice shouted.

"EXPELLIARMUS"

Remus was blasted away from Ginny and thrown against a wall.

* * *

❤️❤️❤️ REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW ❤️❤️❤️

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter

 _I'm so sorry for the late upload, life had been hectic, I mean I had uni in the holidays 😭😩😩😭😩. I should be able to get another_ _chapter_ _up_ _before the end of the week so stay tuned._


	7. Chapter 7: The Trouble with Blood

**Shout out:** nikkiRiddle, Katzztar, kristy21 and geekymom. nikkiRiddle and Katzztar, you both should enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The Trouble with Blood**

Molly Weasley entered the room and rushed towards her daughter and began to try and pull the clock off her, only making it worse. Sirius rushed towards the young teen, who was quickly turning blue, and pushed Molly out of the way.

" _Diffindo minima_ " said Sirius, pointing his wand towards his own hand.

Sirius placed his bleeding hand on the cloak. After a few seconds, the cloak and coat rack release Ginny, who is quickly caught by Sirius before being passed off to her elder brothers. Sirius quickly made his way towards his fellow Marauder and helped Harry lean an unconscious Remus against a wall. He ran a quick diagnostic charm over Remus, finding that the werewolf had an injury to his head that was bleeding, Sirius was quickly overcome with rage and moved towards the Weasley clan.

"Oh Ginny, are you okay? My poor girl" exclaimed Molly, holding her daughter

"What in Godric's pants were you thinking?" shouted Sirius, moving in front of Molly

"Excuse me?"

"You blasted Remus. What were you thinking?" asked Sirius, "You could have seriously hurt him."

"He was going to cut her. What should I have done? I wasn't going to let him hurt my daughter. He was pointing his wand at my daughter while she was being strangled, I reacted naturally, I wasn't going let that thing hurt her."

"HIS NAME IS REMUS! HE IS NOT A THING" shouted Sirius, advancing on Molly, "He is a man. Remus is a wizard, with more magical ability than you have in your big toe. Remus was trying help your daughter. That kind-hearted man you just basted was trying to save your daughter's life"

"If he was so strong then why was that rack still in here. He was supposed to have cleaned this room out. He must have planned this, probably wanted my Ginny's blood for some dark thing, he's a …"

"ENOUGH! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! How dare you come into my home and speak like that. You have no right to attack my family, Remus has more right to be here than you. Remus did the same thing I did, the coat rack checks for blood purity, the only way to release it is to give it blood from pureblood."

"Well…." Molly tried to get a word in but was quickly stopped by Sirius.

"Get out! The only reason I allowed into this house was for the Order and because I thought Harry would like to spend the summer with you and your family. But that doesn't matter, I want you to leave, Arthur and the kids are welcome to stay but I want you out of this house"

"You cannot kick me out of this house, Albus…"

"Albus has no say if who I allow to stay in MY house."

"You would choose a bea… Lupin over your godson? I was right, you aren't fit to care for Harry"

"Harry is not the one in danger, I will do what I must to protect my family and if Harry is happy with my choice then he can take it up with me. But I will not endanger my brother's life. And I hope that Harry understands and respects my decision, I would prefer him to mad with over making a good decision than a bad one."

"It's okay, Sirius. You don't need my approval for making a decision like that" said Harry from his spot next to stirring Professor Lupin, confused about the way Mrs Weasley was acting.

"Thanks pup. Leave Molly, I want you gone by this afternoon. You're welcome for Order meetings and dinners afterwards but nothing else."

"We'll see what Professor Dumbledore has to say about this" said Molly as she walked out of the room, dragging her children and Hermione with her.

"Sirius? Is Ginny okay? Why is Mrs Weasley going to Albus, what did you do?" said Remus groggily.

"Nothing she didn't deserve Moony. Are you okay? Need some pain relief potion?" asked Sirius, running a diagnostic charm again

"My head hurts but I'm okay. Albus won't be pleased Siri."

"I don't care what he says. Molly had no right to speak about you like that. Or attack you"

"You know she's scared of me, Padfoot."

"I know but…" Sirius said

"I'm confused …" Harry said at the same time

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Remus

"Why did Mrs Weasley talk about you like that? Why did she think you would hurt Ginny?" asked Harry

* * *

 _❤️❤️❤️ Review, Favourite, Follow ❤️❤️❤️_

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter_

What do you all think of Molly's reaction? And Sirius's? And Harry's? SO much drama.


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Talents

**Shout Out:** geekymom and kristy21

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Hidden Talents**

Remus was at a lost, he didn't know what to say; sometimes he forgot that Harry wasn't tainted by the prejudices of Wizarding Britain. He knew that this would never have been a problem, if James was still here. James would have made sure Harry knew all about the attitudes Remus faced. Remus didn't know how to explain everything to Harry, it didn't help that he didn't want Harry to know about the problems he faced. While he only taught Harry for a year, he saw that Harry had the same view to prejudice that James held, and such Harry would fight about the way people treated werewolves. Remus couldn't help but think that if he had raised Harry, like he wanted to, then he wouldn't have to worry about damaging Harry's view of Molly Weasley.

Sirius didn't know how to explain the issue to Harry without losing his temper, while he had no kind thought about Molly Weasley he didn't want Harry to dislike just because of what he thought. He looked at Remus, who looks like he's struggling with the same thing as him.

"Does it have something to do with what Mrs Weasley almost said the other night?" asked Harry, shocking the men out of their silence, "she was going to call you a werewolf right? And that cause you're a werewolf, you shouldn't look after me? Isn't that what she meant?"

Harry looks between both men before settling on Professor Lupin, thinking that the Defence Professor would answer his questions. Unfortunately for Harry and Sirius, Remus fled the room.

"Remy," sighed Sirius, calling after his oldest friend, "How much do you know about werewolves, Harry?"

"Just what we learnt in third year"

"Sorry, I meant about how they are viewed"

"Nothing really, I remember when Professor Lupin resigned in third year, he said that the parents wouldn't like a werewolf teaching their students. But I didn't get to ask him anything more."

"Remus, Harry, not Professor Lupin. Wizards, and witches, think that werewolves are beasts, animals, monsters," said Sirius, pacing around the room, "not all of them but some, especially in old pureblood families and muggleborns. Some Purebloods don't like any "tainted blood" and Muggleborns are just scared because of what they are taught and the stories that exist in their world. A lot of people think that all werewolves are monsters, that they are dangerous even when they aren't transformed. Once people find out someone is a werewolf, they offer shun and sometimes even attack them unprovoked."

"That's not right. They shouldn't attack them just because they have a problem."

"You're right Harry but that what happens. Your father and I tried so hard to protect Remus from people like that, we never wanted him to be hurt by someone just because he had a furry little problem, as James called it. During the First War, werewolves were made to wear identification, Remus went out to Diagon Alley by himself once, just once, with the thing around his neck. He was attacked by some wizards, they weren't on the dark side or the light, but they attacked him just because he was a werewolf. Luckily your father placed charms on him that went off as soon as Remy got hurt and we got there before they could hurt him badly. After that we never let him go anywhere by himself."

"That's barbaric!" exclaimed Harry, "Mrs Weasley doesn't like Professor Lupin, does she? She's like those wizards?"

"Call him Remus, Harry. Molly is scared of Moony because he's a werewolf."

"That's not fair! He's one of the nicest people I've ever met and he's a brilliant teacher. He helped me so much in third year especially with the dementors."

"I know, Molly doesn't see Remus as anything more than a werewolf and so she thinks he's evil. It isn't fair. I hope you understand why I kicked her out. I let Remy down before and I can't do that again."

"I understand, Sirius."

"Come on, we should go get some lunch."

Harry and Sirius made their way through the old house quietly, both too caught up on the events of the day. Harry was shocked at Mrs Weasley's attitude towards Professor Lupin. He understood from what Sirius has said that werewolves were treated in a similar way that Muggleborns were treated by some wizards. Except unlike Muggleborns it isn't just Purebloods view, it's a lot of wizards or witches. Harry didn't think Professor Lupin deserved that sort of treatment, while he didn't know the man very well, he knew enough that he would never want to intentionally hurt anyone. Professor Lupin, or Remus as Sirius insisted, was very much a mystery to Harry. He thought he had the man figured out, but something happened that shocked him. Like finding out the man knew his parents, the Professor never really talked about them to Harry beyond what other people had said. Or Sirius, he never mentioned knowing him either, yet they are obviously very close. Harry guessed that the man was so secretive because he was a werewolf, maybe he wasn't that different from himself. Professor Lupin was judged by something he can't control just like Harry was with the Boy-Who-Lived situation, Harry thought that if he could hide his fame or curse, depending on the way you looked at it, he would to.

Sirius's ears perked up when he heard the gentle strokes of fingers along keys. The hall was suddenly filled softly played music. Harry looked around at to try and find the source of the noise before settling on an ajar door. Harry began to move towards the door, ignoring the restraining hand of Sirius.

"Harry, come on. Let's keep going downstairs," whispered Sirius.

"Who is that?" asked Harry, copying Sirius' pitch.

Before Sirius could reply, Harry looked through the small gap left by the door. He couldn't believe what he saw, it looked like he was right when he thought that Professor Lupin was a man of many secrets. Sitting with his back to the door, was Professor Lupin, he was facing a piano and from the sound that filled their ears, he was playing it.

"Professor Lupin can play the piano?" asked Harry whispering.

"Remus, not Professor."

" _Today I'm not myself, and you, you're someone else. And all these rules don't fit, and all the stars can't quit. What a peculiar state we're in…"_

"He can sing?"

"Wonderfully, but Harry, he doesn't like anyone seeing or hearing him anymore. We have to leave."

"Can we listen? We can be quiet. Don't you want to listen?"

"Of course, I do. We have to be quiet, Remus loses focus of his surrounding while he's playing"

 _"But we'll find other pieces to the puzzles_ _, slipping out under the locks. I could show you how many moves to checkmate, right now. We could take apart this life we're building and pack it up inside a box, all that really matters is we're doing it, right now. Right now. But we'll find other pieces to the puzzles_ _, slipping out under the locks. I could show you how many moves to checkmate, right now. We could take apart this life we're building and pack it up inside a box, all that really matters is we're doing it, right now. Right now."_

As Harry listened to the soft tone of Professor Lupin's voice, he was filled with a warmth and peacefulness that he only ever felt before when he stood in front of the Mirror of Erised. A sense of belonging that he felt when dreamed of smiling hazel eyes, a gentle smile surrounded by flaming hair, a barking laugh, and this voice.

"Why do you sound familiar?" asked Harry, walking into the room.

* * *

❤️❤️❤️ Review, Favourite, Follow ❤️❤️❤️

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter_

Hi everyone,

Firstly I want to say that I absolutely don't own any rights to this song but I 100% suggest checking it out, it's Au Revoir by OneRepublic.

Secondly, I want to say, that I won't be posting for at least 6 weeks! I know that's a long time but I have an intense month with uni and then I have a placement so I won't have the time to write or post 😭😭 I'm so sorry, but I'm definitely not abandoning this story.

I'm an absolute sucker for making characters sing, I do it in so many fics.

 _Let me know what you thought of this chapter._

 _How as Sirius explanation?_

 _What do you think about Harry's reaction?_

 _What about Remus singing?_


	9. Chapter 9: Love doesn

**Shoutout to:** Kirsty

 **NOTE:** the writing in _**bold italics**_ is the **_memory_**. The writing is _italics_ are the _song lyrics_.

 _I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post again, I've been ridiculously busy and just couldn't find the time to write something good for you all. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more now_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Love doesn't Fade**

Remus continued to sing when he felt a presence behind him, figuring it was just Sirius wanting to listen. The illusion of peace that came over him when he sung was shattered when he heard Harry's voice.

"Why do you sound so familiar?" asked Harry.

Remus jumped, startled by Harry's voice, and turned to face the boy as he entered the room. Remus couldn't think of anything to say, he didn't know if he could reveal himself to Harry. He looked at Sirius hoping for some help but, of course, there wasn't any. Remus knew what Sirius wanted him to do, it was what he wanted as well, deep down, but he was just too scared about what his beloved nephew's reaction would be, what would happen if someone else found out.

"Have you sung to me before?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Before that Halloween night."

"I know that, but like why and how often?" asked Harry, "I know it had to be more than once for me otherwise I wouldn't remember it."

"You remember Remus' singing?" asked Sirius.

"No, I don't think I remember it completely, it's more like flashes but when I saw or heard it for the first time, it feels so familiar. Like I didn't really remember Remus' voice until third year, may be being around you jogged my memory," said Harry.

"I sung to you while you were in the Hospital Wing after the Dementor attack at the match, you were having trouble sleeping," said Remus, "is that all you remember?"

"I can remember Sirius' laugh, my Dad's eyes and my Mum's smile but I can only remember flashes of them," said Harry, "why did you sing to me?"

"When you were a baby, it was hard to get you to fall asleep. Your parents were exhausted from staying up with you, so one night, I said I'd look after you. And I just started…" started Remus.

"He started to sing to you and you went quiet, it was the first time you'd been quiet since James and Lily had brought you home. When James and I went to have a look, Remus sitting in your Mum's rocking chair, holding you and singing," continued Sirius.

"So, I kept doing it. We all lived together before your parents moved to Godric's Hollow. I'd sing to you every night and you'd sleep," said Remus.

"Did you sing the song you were just singing?" asked Harry.

"No, a lullaby."

"Can you sing it?" asked Harry.

Remus looked at Harry and his shining eyes full of hope and walked away.

Harry sighed with relief when he saw Remus move towards the Pensieve, having been scared the man was walking away from him. The more time be spent at Grimmauld Place, the more Harry wanted to get to know the werewolf as his father's friend and not his Professor. If Harry learnt anything from the events of the previous year, it was that he or someone he cared about could be hurt or killed at any minute because of Voldemort and so he wanted to build his relationship with both Remus, and Sirius, to what he liked to think it would have been if his parents hadn't have died.

Remus sorted through his old memories that he had placed in the Pensieve to help Sirius with the aftermath of Azkaban. Once he found the memory he was looking for, Remus started the projection charm that the Blacks had applied to the Pensieve, and he turned to face Harry and began to sing as the memory played.

 _"For you, there'll be no more cryin', for you, the sun will be shinin', and I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right."_

 ** _Remus sang as he picked up a browned haired baby boy. He gently rocked the baby in his arms while singing to him was eyes full of love._**

 _"To you, I'll give the world, to you, I'll never be cold, 'cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right."_

 ** _Remus moved towards a rocking chair in the corner of the room and adjusted his grip, holding a baby Harry against his chest._**

 _"And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. Ooh ohh."_

 ** _The door creaked, and Remus looked up and smiled at the man in the doorway. James Potter walked into the room smiling broadly at the sight in front of him._**

 _"And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before, like never before like never before."_

 ** _James moved through the room, kneeling down when he reached Remus. James placed a hand on Harry's head. Remus smiled at James before looking back at baby Harry, who was gently falling to sleep._**

 ** _"You're a miracle worker, Ray" said James quietly, "I love you."_**

Remus stopped singing and then left the room.

"Remus" said Sirius, trying to stop his friend, "are you okay, Harry?"

Harry stared at the wall where the memory had played in disbelief, he had never seen his old Professor so emotional. He turned to his godfather and noticed the tears running down the man's face.

"Not really, you?"

"I love that Remus left me all his memories, so I could remember them clearly but as happy as they make me, I'll always cry watching them."

"He really likes me, doesn't he?" asked Harry, having always felt unsure of Remus' feelings towards him.

"He didn't like you," said Sirius, staring at Harry, "he loves you. He's loved you since the second he first laid eyes on you, he just struggles expressing himself."

"It looked like he didn't have any trouble," said Harry, looking back at the Pensieve.

"12 years is a long time; a lot has happened to him in that time. Give him some time and he'll be more comfortable especially if you stand up for him like you said, like you did."

"I will, I don't like the way they treat him it reminds me of my second year and the way everyone treated me when they found out I was a Parselmouth," said Harry, "what happened to him to make him change so much? He looked so happy in that memory, I don't think I've ever since him smile like that before."

"We'll explain everything, Remus and I have been trying to get you to alone to explain but we haven't had a chance," said Sirius, "there's a lot you don't know Harry, a lot of things that some people want to keep a secret. We'll tell you everything, don't worry."

* * *

❤️❤️❤️ REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE ❤️❤️❤️

 _Thanks for reading, tell me what you think._

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

The song Remus sings in the memory is 'Songbird' from Glee (Ep: Rumours), here is the link watch watch?v=CJUgLEtA-74


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**CHAPTER 10**

 **REVELATIONS**

* * *

The tension in the house was palpable, everyone was walking on eggshells around Molly Weasley. The only people who were even slightly relaxed as all were Sirius, Harry and Remus. Molly had immediately contacted Professor Dumbledore and her husband after Sirius's threat but made no move to leave, which only proved to further frustrate Sirius. To make matters worse, Harry was quickly absconded by his friends when he went down to lunch and he hadn't been able to even a say a word to Sirius or Remus.

After lunch, Sirius and Remus quickly retreated to their rooms away from the others. They knew they wouldn't be able to get Harry on his own with Molly on such high alert. The Marauders spent the rest of their afternoon planning a way to have a much-needed talk with their nephew and, if all went well, an escape from the dreary Ancestral House of the Black Family and the Order of the Phoenix. They felt that Harry and each other needed a break from everything that was expected of them and planned to give Harry a happy summer memory where he wasn't forced to hide.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Sirius, as he and Remus headed downstairs.

"What are the chances that Mrs Weasley tries to bring up what happened as soon as Dumbledore walks through the door."

"Dumbledore?" exclaimed Sirius, "she'll mention it to anyone who strikes up a conversation with her."

"Be prepared for a lot of glares tonight then, old friend," said Remus, realising the truth in Sirius's words.

Remus and Sirius were right in their guesses. Molly Weasley told anyone who gave her an opportunity what occurred that afternoon. Of course, this was her version of events, which made both Remus and Sirius look like utterly horrid. The only people, who didn't seem to believe her were Severus and Minerva McGonagall. Once, Dumbledore started the meeting, Molly immediately brought up her issue with Sirius and after listening to her, Dumbledore seemed to agree and told Sirius that under no circumstances could he threaten a fellow Order member and run her out of her home. Dumbledore also said that if both men had an issue with the Weasleys living with them, then the family and Harry could be moved to the Burrow and further security measures could be set to ensure the Boy-Who-Lived's safety. 

Remus and Sirius weren't surprised at all when Dumbledore choose to ignore their side of the story and then threaten to take Harry away from them. They knew what the man was capable of and were happy to play by his wishes as long as it kept their pup/cub safe.

Once the meeting was over and the children were allowed back downstairs, Harry set his plan into action. He knew, given everyone's behaviour that afternoon, that Sirius was going to struggle getting him on his own. While the Order meeting was happening, Harry kept quiet around his friends and the rest of the Weasleys and kept touching his head and holding his stomach. When time came for them to head back downstairs, Harry told his friends he was going to skip dinner since he wasn't feeling that well and had a bad headache. Once everyone had left his room, Harry quietly made his way to the music room where he found Remus' before.

"Where's Harry?" asked Remus, when he noticed his cub wasn't with the others.

"He wasn't feeling well. He said he had a bad headache," replied Ron.

Remus and Sirius immediately jump out of their seats and move towards the door, only to be stopped by Molly Weasley.

"I'll handle this. I'm much more experienced than you. It will be better for Harry to be cared for by someone he knows better," said Molly.

"I think Harry would be more comfortable if Remus and I helped him. He didn't seem very happy with you this afternoon after all," replied Sirius.

"Obviously he wasn't feeling that well. He's just copying you, he doesn't understand the situation due to your negligence. He needs a maternal influence right now, someone who truly looks after his best interest and doesn't force him to be around …" said Molly, starting to rant yet again.

"Potter has once again ruined the day with his dramatics. Here Lupin, give the boy this. We can't have the Wizarding World's saviour in pain. I fear if we leave him, our dear Mrs Weasley would die from supressed maternal affection," drawled Snape, condescendingly.

Remus grabbed the potion from Severus's hand and headed upstairs with Sirius close on his heels. Remus and Sirius went to the room where Harry was staying, not that is was his room since the Marauders had made Harry his own room on their floor. They were waiting until they told Harry the truth before showing him the room they have made. Both men were surprised to find the room empty.

Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs and started moving towards his room, he hoped that it would be Remus and Sirius and not Mrs Weasley.

"Where is he?"

"Hey," said Harry.

"Where were you? Here we have pain reliever potion for you," said Sirius.

"I'm okay, I lied to everyone. I wanted a chance to talk to you."

"Our little Marauder, Remy," laughed Sirius.

"Come on why don't we go to your room and talk," said Remus, smiling.

"Can we go to music room?" asked Harry

"Sure, pup."

The trio made their way back to the music room and sat down. A silence fell upon the group, no one able to start the conversation.

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius, he could see the uncertainty and fear in Remus and worry and concern in Sirius. Harry was desperate to find out what his father's best friends were keeping from him, but he couldn't bring himself to confront them.

Sirius was worried. He knew this conversation wouldn't be easy on either Harry or Remus and he didn't see a way to make sure the two people he loved most in the world didn't get hurt. He believed that Harry would be angry and hurt by all the lies and the potential possibilities that would never come true after everything had been revealed. Sirius knew that Remus was struggling; by revisiting the past, Sirius knew the werewolf would be hurt but he didn't see a way to avoid that.

Remus didn't know what to think, on the one hand he had to bring up his worst memories but on the other, he could finally tell his nephew the truth. For so many years, Remus wanted nothing more than to see Harry, to meet him. He wanted to tell Harry the truth, tell him about his father but the world seemed to work against him. Remus had been terrified that he would never be able to reveal anything to Harry due to the compulsion charms and the secrecy regarding his lover, but then he got Padfoot back and his hope along with it. Only his love acknowledged the truth, and he slowly became to forget who he was, waking up in the middle of the night in fear unable to say his own name, but then his only living friend came back and he would feel a part of himself that he thought lost be reignited. Remus's only hope was that Harry understood and still wanted to be a part of his life.

"I'm going to tell you a story, Harry," said Remus, finding the courage, "there are some things I can't say but Sirius will fill in the gaps."

"Okay, take your time. I just want to know what's going on. I feel as though you two have been hiding something from me," said Harry.

"We have, but we have wanted to tell you but it's not an easy thing for us to say nor for you to hear," said Sirius.

"I was bitten was I was three. My brother was four years older than me, it was his birthday five days previously, but our father was away with work, so we didn't celebrate until he returned. We always received presents after dinner, my brother got a proper broom and a Quaffle, not a child's one, but our parents said he wasn't able to ride it until the next day. He snuck out that night and I went with him, we were both so excited. He was riding around on it playing with his Quaffle when I heard a growling come from behind me. A werewolf had broken through our wards. I ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough, my brother heard my screams and flew down. The idiot threw his Quaffle at the werewolf and grabbed me, he started to fly back towards the house. Our parents started shooting spells at the werewolf, they have been woken up when the wards were breached. Our father killed it, but it was too late for me, I was cursed. My brother saved my life, I would have died if he hadn't have done anything. After that day, my brother and I were inseparable. He was so protective, and I adored him, he was everything to me. He refused to go to Hogwarts without me, he said it wasn't fair that I couldn't go so he didn't want to go either. Professor Dumbledore got his refusal letter and paid our family a visit, we worked out a plan. I would attend Hogwarts with my brother but under a different name, we would pretend to be strangers, but I could attend Hogwarts."

"I thought you were younger than him, you would have been seven when your brother was eleven," said Harry, confused.

"Yes, I struggled a lot but …" began Remus.

"He's being modest. Remus is an exceptionally powerful wizard. Most children won't survive a werewolf bite that young, Remus did. His magic kept him alive until his body could cope with the strain of the curse. Moony kept up with us, with the magical content from our first day of lessons. He was, he is incredibly gifted," said Sirius.

"It helped that I did the same lessons as my brother my entire life. We were tutored, all wizarding children are, my brother and I refused to be separated for lessons and so, I did lessons with him. My whole life I worked and learnt at his level. It took me longer to control my magic, but I could do the same things as people four years older."

"There was one Transfiguration class where we had to transfigure a rock into a pincushion. Remus accidently transfigured me into one, that was magic well beyond the ability of a first year."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Harry, confused, "I mean, I like learning more about you but why is this so important."

"There's a lot we need to tell you, cub. This is simply the start of the story," said Remus.

"Okay, that makes sense," said Harry.

"This will make everything make much more sense, pup," said Sirius, "Remus' older brother was James. He's not Remus James Lupin. He is Remus Henry Potter, he's your Uncle."

Harry went silent, he couldn't believe that Remus was his uncle. He didn't understand the lies, why was everything a secret.

"Why? Why didn't I know?" said Harry, his anger building.

Before Sirius or Remus could answer, the door was flung open.

"Black, Lupin, Potter. You're all needed downstairs," said Moody, entering the room.

* * *

❤️❤️❤️ REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE❤️❤️

Sorry I've been so late. Life is hectic.

Hope you enjoyed this LOOOOONG chapter.

Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11: Dead or Alive

**Shoutouts to:** Peach97, Kristy21 and geekymom

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Dead or Alive**

"Excellent, you are all still here. There are more matters we need to discuss without the greater majority of the Order," said Albus.

"Alright, Albus. Children, you head back upstairs," said Molly, motioning for the children to leave despite their groans.

"Actually, Molly. It will be fine for them to stay," said Albus.

"If you are sure," said Molly sceptically.

"Where is young Harry?" asked Albus.

"Upstairs with Black and Lupin" drawled Severus.

"Why is that?" asked Albus, his eye flashing with fear and worry briefly.

"The boy has a headache, Albus. Lupin and Black went to give him pain reliever," stated Minerva, sharing a look with Severus at the fear in the headmaster's eyes.

"Molly, would you be a dear and bring the boy here."

Minerva wondered why Albus was worried about the remaining Marauders meeting with Potter. She didn't know what the man had against Lupin or Black, but she knew something was wrong considering the way he ignored them during Molly Weasley's rant. She was certain that there was more to Black kicking the Weasley matriarch out of his home then what was said during the meeting.

"He's not in his room! And I can't open the doors to Black's or Lupin's. What have they done to that poor boy," screeched Molly, as she came bursting back into the room.

"Worry not, Molly. They can't have left; the wards would have protested at Black or Harry trying to leave," said Albus, calmly.

"You've placed tracking charms on them, how convenient," said Severus.

"Really Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Alastor would you please find Harry?" asked Albus

"The three of them are in the music room," said Mad-Eye Moody, using his eye to scan the building.

"Music room? Black said that room was unusable, what is he doing taking Harry in there," said Molly.

"Alastor would you go and retrieve them."

Mad-Eye left the room with Molly hot on his heels.

The first sign that the missing trio in tow were returning was the raised voice of Molly Weasley berating Sirius and Remus, with Harry chiming in.

"The boy is ill, what were you thinking dragging him around this house."

"Mrs Weasley, they didn't drag me anywhere."

"Don't lie dear. What were you doing in that room? That door has been locked since we came here. What if there was something dark in there? We know that you aren't capable of clearing the room given this afternoon."

At that statement, Sirius turned and glared at Molly but before he could protest, Remus grabbed his arm and dragged him to a seat.

"Now that we are all here. There is some exciting news, I must share with you," began Albus, ignoring the argument taking place, "There has been a project that has been conducted in the Department of Mysteries on a curse used on the First War. Voldemort invented that would leave people appearing dead but they could hear and see everything around them while their organs slowly fail."

" _Tarde mori cum dolore_ ," said Severus, "he invented it to torture his victims, make them watch as their loved ones died while they could do nothing. And then for them to be mourned and buried while still living."

"Ahh Severus, I see you are aware of what I speak of. The Unspeakables tried to find way to undo curse but failed for many years. They finally managed to find a way to stop the curse, though the victims would be severely wounded and need a great deal of care."

"While that's amazing Albus, I don't see why you needed to tell us," said Sirius, his gut clenching with worry.

"The victims that the Unspeakables were able to cure, were found at the end of the First War. They have been through quite an ordeal, so I ask that you be kind and gentle with them," said Albus, looking at Remus, "Here they are now, please welcome them to the Order…"

Just as Albus Dumbledore finished his last sentence, the door to the dining room opened and in walked the very much alive…

"…James and Lily Potter."

Silence fell over the room as the pair stood beside the headmaster. Both Lily and James Potter were scanning the room, hoping to lay eyes on the people they missed the most, single person in Lily's case.

Three people in the back of room stood stock still, their minds racing with disbelief and hope. Harry couldn't believe it, it felt like he was looking in the Mirror of Erised again. His parents were standing in front of him, all his unanswered dreams from when he was young came true.

 _He finally had a family again! Harry Potter wasn't alone. He has a mother and a father. He wasn't alone._

Sirius could only stare. He couldn't even think. He remembered holding his brother's body, still warm, and crying out. He remembered Lily lying out in front of Harry's cot like a guardian angel. He remembered it, it haunted him. Azkaban and it's Dementors made certain he would never forget those images.

"Harry?" said Lily softly, slowly moving towards the back.

"Hey Haz," murmured James, ignoring Lily's eyeroll at the nickname, "We're your parents. I'm James, ahh, your Dad."

"I'm your Mum. I've missed you Bambi" said Lily, reaching out for her son.

Harry slowly leaned into his parents' outstretched arms. They hugged, for the first time in 14 years. The feeling of being in his parents' arms was better than anything Harry could imagine.

Lily felt complete. She was holding her son again, she finally had her baby boy back.

James couldn't believe it. Here he was, standing holding his little boy, with his brother in all but blood, and baby brother standing right beside him. His family was reunited.

The Potters broke their hug, stood staring at each other, absorbing all the details they didn't know while tears silently ran down their faces. James slowly broke away from his wife and son and turned towards his brothers. He looked at the blank expression on his Remus's face, recognising it for the one for when his brother was trying to figure out his feelings. Deciding to give Remus more time, he turned to Sirius.

"I'm sorry. I should have made sure more people know we changed Secret Keepers. Had a time-release missive at Gringotts or something. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Sirius.

"It is, at least a bit. I should have had more plans, backups, fail safes."

"It's fine, mate."

"I've missed you, my brother from another mother."

"We have the same Mum, you idiot. Euphemia Potter is the only mother I know."

The brothers in all the but blood, then jumped at each other. Wrapping each other in a fierce hug. Neither could believe that they were standing there, together, alive. They broke apart, grinning like maniacs. Sirius then moved to hug Lily, whispering apologies in her ear as she did the same to him. James turned and looked at the last of his family.

Remus's mind was a whirlwind. His brother was there, standing alive in front of him. His brother was back. He was there, hugging his son, his friend. His best friend, his confidant, his everything, his protector.

 _His protector? But James wasn't that anymore, he died, he left him here all alone. But he couldn't blame James for that it was Voldemort's curse, James had no choice. But what about after he was cured, after he recovered. When was he cured? When did he recover?_

He needed to know.

James reached out. He wanted to finally hold his baby brother again.

"How long?" asked Remus, his voice shaking, "Albus said the Unspeakables failed to find a cure for many years. He didn't say how many."

"That's not very relevant now, Remus. We shouldn't be focussing on the facts, when we have a miracle before us," interjected Albus.

"February 1985. We were cured then but not able to function properly with medical help. 1987 when we were fully healed," replied James.

"8 years. 6 years."

"I know."

James moved towards Remus and slowly embraced the still man. Remus froze when he felt James' arms surround him. All Remus could think was about how long his brother had been alive for, how long he left him. Remus needed him eight years ago, he needed him 6 years ago. He needed his presence. He needed his brother.

"Get off me!" exclaimed Remus.

Remus shoved James away from himself. He couldn't believe that his brother never contacted him in 8 years.

"Remus, what's wrong?" asked James, shocked by the man's reaction, but trying to reach out nonetheless.

"Don't touch me! 8 years. 8 years and nothing, not a word."

"I know, I can explain," pleaded James, "Please, I can explain. I promise Ray ple…"

"Don't CALL me that. You don't get to call me that. YOU LEFT ME! You don't get to call me that," said Remus, voice wavering with unshed tears.

"Please, Remus. I'll explain, let me explain. I didn't want to," begged James, unable to stand the thought of losing his brother, "Please. Give me a chance, little ray of sunshine."

And with four words, Remus Lupin broke. His brother hadn't called him that in over 20 years. Tears staring pouring down the usually calm man's face, surprising all the occupants in the room. No one has seen that man act like that, the man who was even calm when people insulted his due to his being a werewolf.

James grabbed his brother, unable to stand his tears. But it was for nothing, he was pushed away while Remus repeated his wish not to be touched over and over again.

Remus again moved away from his brother. He looked at his through his tears, shaking his head.

"You left me. You promised."

And with those words, he ran out of the room. It wasn't until they heard the faint pop of apparating that anyone moved.

James dropped into a chair, head in his hands crying.

"He left. He hates me."

* * *

Don't give up on me! I probably won't be able to update regularly due to RL commitments, but I will be updating.

It took a while to write this because I struggled working the kinks, and perfecting it for all of you.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Let me know what you think.

❤️❤️❤️


	12. Chapter 12: Demands

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **DEMANDS**

Sirius walked over to James and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"He's upset. He doesn't hate you," said Sirius, "he'll come around eventually, get him some time."

"I promised, Padfoot. I promised," replied James, shaking his head.

"James, it's okay. Remus is a grown man; he'll understand our decision. We had to put Harry first," said Lily.

"James, he needs time. He's hurt you broke your promise but once he calms down, he'll remember that we don't have the full story," said Sirius, ignoring Lily.

"You wouldn't understand. I'm sure James and Lily have a perfectly reasonable explanation about everything, but I don't expect you or that thing to understand a parents' love," said Molly, smugly.

Sirius stood quickly and faced Molly Weasley. He couldn't believe she said that.

"This doesn't concern you," said Sirius glaring.

"Excuse me?" questioned James, "What did you just say?"

"I understand they're your friends, but they don't have children. And they don't understand the ordeal you have been through. You shouldn't have to cater for them,' said Molly

"James," said Lily, seeing her husband's agitation.

"No, you stopped me asking anything while the Ministry had us and while we were on that mission, but not now. I understood you Mrs Weasley, I want to know what you called my bro.. Remus," said James.

"A thing. I don't know whether that's a step up or down from when she threw him against a wall," said Harry, fuming.

Harry couldn't believe everything that had happened. He was still in shock about Remus being his uncle and now his parents are back. He didn't understand anything, why did they abandon him at the Dursleys if they were alive, why didn't they save Sirius, why did his Dad abandon his Uncle. He had so many questions, but he couldn't ask anything. And then of course Mrs Weasley, had to say something about Remus. He wouldn't let her get away with it like Professor Dumbledore had.

"A wall?!"

"Harry dear, you saw he was going to harm Ginny. You must…"

"NO! He was going to save Ginny. You attacked him. You attacked Remus, you called him an it, you nearly called him a beast, you nearly outed him in front of everyone at dinner and now you're calling Remus a thing. I won't let you do it. I won't let you call my unc… I won't let you treat my family like that."

"HOW DARE YOU!" raged James, stalking towards Molly Weasley.

"James, please" said Lily calmly.

"My dear boy, the situation has been handled. As you saw Mr Lupin is fine and Molly meant no harm, she was simply worried for her child," stated Albus

"Exactly James, imagine if we saw someone attacking Harry, someone we didn't trust. Someone who we knew was a…" said Lily

"DON'T FINISH THAT! 17 years we've been married, you've known him for much longer, so don't finish that," said James.

"Lily meant nothing James. She was simply comparing the situation if it wasn't Mr Lupin. If.."

"But it was. It was Remus. We're in the headquarters for the Order of Phoenix, everyone here is on the light side. She had no reason, no reason to attack Remus. She has NO RIGHT to call him name or treat my bro…, my baby bro…," choked James

"Stop trying Jamie, you won't be able to say it," said Sirius.

"What? Why?" said James, "Why can't I say Remus is my br… br..? What is going on Sirius?"

"It's not something that should be of concern right now, Mr Potter. Concentrate on your son and your health. I will handle Mr Lupin," interjected Albus.

"Handle my ass," mumbled Sirius.

"NO, you kept everything from me for the past 8 years. I have known nothing about my family. You kept information about Harry, Sirius and Remus from me for the past 8 years. I WANT to know what the hell has been going on."

"We had to James. You would have done something stupid and brash. We were needed for our mission, for Harry. I'm sure we'll find out everything soon but let's focus on our son and rebuilding our family with him," said Lily, stroking James' arm.

"I know what we were doing was important. I just don't see why I had to kept in the dark. I want to know what's been going on. I deserve that much."

"I think Harry, Sirius and I deserve an explanation more. You owe us, more than we owe you. Where the hell have you been? Why did you leave Harry to the Dursleys? Why did you leave Sirius in Azkaban?" asked Remus, having snuck back in the room.

Remus stormed into his home. He couldn't believe it. James was alive! He'd been alive this entire time; he's never died. Remus buried no one. He grieved no one. He wasn't alone.

Remus collapsed in the middle of the room, crying.

 _His brother was alive. But James left him all alone. James, and Lily, had left his cub with the Dursleys. They left Sirius, his big brother, to Azkaban. James abandoned him._

He watched from the doorway as his love cried. He hadn't seen Remus like this since he had seen Harry Potter at Platform 9 ¾ when he started school. He remembered that day, how distraught his lover was when he saw the damage from the Dursleys treatment. The man approached his lover and held him against his chest.

"What's wrong, my wolf?"

"He LEFT me!" sobbed Remus, "He promised to stay with me, and he left."

"Your brother had no choice."

"Maybe when Voldemort killed him, but he wasn't dead. He was alive and he left me."

"Why, my love? After everything you've told me about your brother, brothers really if we include Sirius, it would be that they value family above all else. So why would your brother abandon you like that?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore said something about the effects of the curse being severe and James said they needed time before they could function with medical care. But that was 6 years ago. Where the hell, have they been since then?"

"I'm the wrong person to be asking, my love. If Dumbledore is involved, you know that he doesn't act in your best interests or Harry's."

"I guess I need to ask James, then. Thanks, love."

Remus leaned into his heart. The two lovers kissed, enjoying their time together despite the tears.

* * *

I'M SORRY! I've had three months of Student Teaching and an insane amount of assignments. And Prac was a nightmare for the last month! I barely had time to breath. I've got plenty of chapters planned out but I never got the time to actually write. SORRY!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Comment on James and Remus' reactions. How do you think the conversation should go? What about Harry, what about his reaction to Molly?

Let me know what you think.

❤️❤️❤️


End file.
